A conventional link assembly for connecting the shifting apparatus to the transaxle in lawn and garden tractors and the like might include a spacer formed of a steel rod, threaded at both ends. Machined steel fittings for seating ball studs are threaded onto each end of the rod and fixed in place with lock nuts. The fittings are machined to form sockets which enclose the ball of a ball stud at each end of the link. The stud at one end of the link is then connected to the shifting apparatus of the vehicle while the stud at the other end is connected to the transaxle.
Another conventional link assembly of this type also utilizes machined steel seats for the ball ends of the ball studs. However, the seats are formed by machining them into opposite ends of a square cross-section solid steel shaft, which serves as the spacer and seats for the ball stud fitting.
Conventional link assemblies of this type require dust boots to prevent foreign material from entering the machined bearing sockets in which the balls seat at each end of the link assembly. In addition, such assemblies conventionally require that lubricant be injected into each socket during assembly to provide necessary lubrication for the ball and socket connection.
The first described conventional link assembly permits variation of the ball stud relationships (between a 90.degree., 180.degree. and 270.degree., for example) without changing components. However, its construction is heavy and expensive. The second described conventional link assembly is less expensive, but is more difficult to assemble with ball studs at opposite ends in varying relationships.